Lunar War
Lonako: Lunar War is the first game in the Lonako franchise. Summary Lunar War follows Citrine, a girl from Lunaria who can wield Aeral. Lonako is also an Aeral user, and is one of the only humans who can use said power. As she is hunted down by humans on Earth who want to kidnap her and use her power. Paladinia is the queen of Lunaria who has recently gone mad from the loss of her beloved Electra at the hands of a human. After losing her mind, she declares all humans must return to their homes on Earth. Citrine decides to fight Paladinia's oppressive rule. In each chapter, Citrine takes on Paladinia's forces and gains a new recruit to her "Jewel Force." In all, there are 17 chapters, with 16 recruitable allies. Endings The ending that the player shall receive is determined in Chapter 14. In order to weaken Paladinia's Aeral, one character sacrifices herself willingly. The player can choose who is sacrificed - any character (including Citrine and Lonako themselves) can be sacrificed. Bad Ending This ending occurs if Goldstone, Gold, Sapphire, Yellow Pearl, Pink Pearl, Luax, or Helanne is sacrificed. Paladinia is accidentally killed by Citrine, and Electra is forced to live through the grief Paladinia suffered through during her last days. Electra becomes the dictator in Paladinia's place, and Citrine realizes that a cycle has begun. Good Ending This ending occurs if Eluise, Silver, Coral, Blue Pearl, or White Pearl is sacrificed. Paladinia forfeits and is reunited with Electra. However, Coral reverses time so that Electra never goes missing, and Paladinia never has to live through her grief. True Ending This ending occurs if Citrine or Lonako is sacrificed. Although the sacrifice's body has been destroyed, her spirit still remains and takes away the grief of the survivor. The grief and the spirit combine into Pink Lemonade, a secret recruit who can only be obtained through this ending. Paladinia surrenders to the Jewel Force and is reunited with Electra. Lunaria is restored to its former glory, although the history books will forever warn of a dictator's "clouded vision." Paladinia awards the Jewel Force with medals, and the survivor watches tearfully. as the sacrifice departs to Heaven. Gameplay Lunar War is inspired by the Fire Emblem series and has very similar gameplay - Citrine's allies, or "recruits", can move around a grid where they fight off armies of enemies. Additionally, units in the Jewel Force can achieve Ranks - or Friendship Levels in Japan - that can eventually develop into romances. All characters can Rank with each other, but they can only achieve one S Rank (marriage). Playable Characters * Citrine (Chapter 1) * Lonako (Chapter 1) * Goldstone (Chapter 2) * Eluise (Chapter 3) * Gold (Chapter 4) * Silver (Chapter 5) * Sapphire (Chapter 6) * Coral (Chapter 7) * Blue Pearl (Chapter 8) * Yellow Pearl (Chapter 9) * Pink Pearl (Chapter 10) * White Pearl (Chapter 11) * Luax (Chapter 12) * Helanne (Chapter 13) * Pink Lemonade (Chapter 14 - hidden recruit) * Aeraxe (Chapter 15) * Electra (Chapter 16) Category:Games Category:Lunar War